Gauche
Gauche ist eine Antagonistin aus Tales of Vesperia. Persönlichkeit Gauche ist sehr ruhig und besonnen, sie spricht wenig und wenn sie es tut, ist ihre Stimme gesenkt und klar. Häufig mahnt sie Droite, dass sie den Helden zu viele Informationen geben würde. Gauche und Droite sind beide Yeager verpflichtet, dem sie auch nach seinem Tod danken und in seinem Namen handeln. Geschichte Kindheit Gauche verlor ihre Familie im Großen Krieg und kam danach in einem Waisenhaus in Capua Torim unter. Sie ist immer in Anwesenheit von Droite anzutreffen, es wird aber nie bestätigt, dass die beiden Schwestern seien. Da auch Gauche im Waisenhaus aufgenommen wurde und gezeigt wird, dass die Kinder einander als Geschwister betrachten, ist aber davon auszugehen, dass sie sich zumindest als Ziehschwestern sehr nahe stehen. Das Waisenhaus erhielt finanzielle Unterstützung von Yeager, der dafür nie eine Gegenleistung erwartet hatte und niemals erklärt hatte, aus welchem Grund er es tut. Um genügend Geld zusammenzukriegen, arbeitet Yeager nicht nur als Anführer der Klaue des Leviathan, sondern auch unter einem Pseudonym als Anführer der Ruinenpforte, sodass sich seine Gilden gegenseitig unterstützen konnten. Es ist für ein Gildenmitglied jedoch verboten, in zwei Gilden gleichzeitig zu sein oder gar zwei davon anzuführen. Als Gauche und Droite von dem erfuhren, was Yeager für sie tut, entschieden sie sich, ihn aus Dankbarkeit zu unterstützen. Er nahm sie daher in die Klaue des Leviathan auf. Es wird allerdings angedeutet, dass dies nur inoffiziell ist, da die anderen Mitglieder Gauche und Droite nicht erkennen und sie üblicherweise ausschließlich in Begleitung von Yeager selbst anzutreffen sind, wodurch es so scheint, als habe er sie als seine persönliche Leibgarde angestellt. Tales of Vesperia Droite taucht generell gemeinsam mit Gauche in Yeagers Nähe auf. Auch bei ihrem ersten Auftritt in Heliord erscheinen die beiden Ziehschwestern bei ihm. Nachdem die Helden nach dem Angriff auf Dahngrest durch Phaeroh nach Heliord zurückkehren, wollen sie dort dem Gerücht nachgehen, dass Menschen aus dem Arbeitslager verschwinden. Daher versuchen sie, in das bewachte Arbeitslager zu gelangen. Hierbei können sie einem Gespräch zwischen Yeager und Cumore lauschen und den beiden schließlich ins Arbeitslager folgen, wo sie zunächst Yeager und einige Rotaugen bekämpfen müssen. Nachdem sie diese bezwungen haben, wird berichtet, dass Flynn Scifo auf dem Weg ist, um das Arbeitslager zu inspizieren, woraufhin Cumore flüchten will. Dies wird ermöglicht, indem Yeager Gauche und Droite herbeiruft, die Rauchbombem werfen und damit die Sicht der Helden vernebeln. Erneut erscheinen Gauche und Droite im Schlund von Cados, wohin die Helden Yeager in Gestalt von "Regaey" verfolgt haben, nachdem dieser ihnen im Kolosseum von Nordopolica die rote Kiste mit dem klaren Himmelskristall entwendet hatte. Regaey wird hier von wilden Fledermäusen attackiert, wodurch er am Weiterkommen gehindert wird, sodass die Helden ihn einholen können. Nachdem sie sich die rote Kiste zurückholen konnten, offenbart er sich als Yeager und ruft Gauche und Droite herbei, die ihm die Flucht ermöglichen, indem sie sich der Fledermäuse annehmen. Diese vereinen sich daraufhin jedoch zu dem Monster Pteropus, wofür der Schlund von Cados berüchtigt ist, und attackieren Gauche und Droite, die dadurch zunächst kampfunfähig sind. Nachdem die Helden Pteropus bezwingen konnten, will Estellise Sidos Heurassein die Wunden von Gauche und Droite heilen, aber diese lehnen das ab und ziehen sich zurück. Ein Komplott der Klaue des Leviathan führte dazu, dass die Jagdklingen mit Harry, dem Enkel von Don Whitehorse, in Nordopolica einen Apatheia zu suchen gedachten. Dabei kam jedoch Belius, die Regentin von Nordopolica, ums Leben, weshalb die Palestralle Genugtuung von der Gildenunion forderte, damit kein Krieg ausbrechen würde. Der Don wusste, dass er deshalb mit seinem Leben büßen musste, und verstand, dass er sich deshalb nicht mehr an die Gildenregeln halten musste. Gauche und Droite bekamen mit, dass er Yeager die Schuld an alledem gab und ihn aufzusuchen gedachte, um Rache an ihm zu nehmen. Sie wollen Yeager deshalb warnen und brechen zum Gutshaus der Verruchten auf, wo sie jedoch von den Wachposten nicht weitergelassen werden, da sie nicht beweisen können, dass sie selbst Mitglieder der Klaue des Leviathan und Yeagers Schützlinge sind. Der Wachposten, der ihr Timing mit dieser Information für zu perfekt hält, erkundigt sich, ob sie nicht nach Beweisen gesucht haben, dass die Jagdklingen hinter dem Drachenreiter her sind. Gauche und Droite erwidern darauf, dass sie Kunde erhalten haben, dass der Don Yeager aufsuchen will, noch ehe sie Mt. Temza erreichen konnten. Der Wachposten lässt sich schließlich überzeugen, die beiden mit der Information über den Don weiterzulassen, solange er sie selbst begleitet, worauf die beiden eingehen. Als die Helden ihnen ins Gutshaus der Verruchten folgen, finden sie den Don und Yeager im ersten Stockwerk vor. Sie wollen zu ihnen, werden aber von einigen Rotaugen und Gauche und Droite aufgehalten. Die beiden informieren die Helden, dass der Don mit der Fehde begonnen hat, nicht die Klaue des Leviathan. Danach folgen sie Yeager und dem Don, die den Kampf tiefer ins Innere des Gutshauses verlegen, während die Helden sich der Rotaugen annehmen müssen. In einem der obersten Räume finden die Helden den Don und Yeager schließlich in einer Sackgasse vor. Sie können nicht eingreifen, da Gauche und Droite sich ihnen in den Weg stellen, und lauschen daher zunächst dem Gespräch zwischen dem Don und Yeager, in dem Yeager dem Don erklärt, dass es den anderen Meistergilden nicht gefallen wird, dass er die Gesetze der Union für seine eigene Vendetta bricht. Der Don erkennt, dass es nun jedoch zu spät für seine Blutrache ist und er nach Dahngrest zurückkehren muss. Als die Helden sich daraufhin Yeager annehmen wollen, flüchtet dieser zusammen mit Gauche und Droite mit einem Sprung durch das Fenster. thumb|300px|left|Gauche im Vorspann Nur bald darauf, nachdem der Don als Preis für Belius' Tod durch die Schuld seines Enkels einen rituellen Selbstmord begangen hatte, sind Gauche und Droite an der Seite von Yeager in Dahngrest anzutreffen. Yuri Lowell wirft Yeager vor, dass er die Saat des Krieges gesät hätte, doch Gauche macht ihn darauf aufmerksam, dass der versuchte Angriff auf die Palestralle durch die Gildenunion eine Entscheidung der Union selbst war, an der die Klaue des Leviathan lediglich mitgewirkt hat. Yuri ist wütend auf Yeager, der einen Kampf jedoch abweist, da er, Gauche und Droite noch in Trauer über den Tod des Don sind und die Welt mit ihm einen großen Mann verloren hat. Yuri verlangt zu wissen, ob die Klaue des Leviathan vorhatte, den Don aus dem Weg zu räumen und dann die Union zu übernehmen. Yeager versichert jedoch, dass das Geschäft ohne den Don zwar besser laufen wird, er auf persönlicher Ebene aber eine andere Beziehung zum Don hatte, wegen der er am heutigen Tage dort war. Er meint, dass er den Tod des Don ehrlich beklagt, und verabschiedet sich daraufhin mit Gauche und Droite von den Helden. Nachdem Estelle von den Helden getrennt worden ist und diese sie suchen, wobei ihre Suche sie nach Yormgen führt, erscheinen Gauche und Droite ebenfalls dort. Yeager berichtete Alexei soeben davon, dass alle Vorbereitungen getroffen sind, woraufhin Alexei nach Baction aufbricht. Alexei überlässt Yeager die Helden, die durch Gauche und Droite davon abgehalten werden, ihm zu folgen. Anstatt sie zu bekämpfen, berichtet Yeager den Helden davon, dass Estelle sich ebenfalls in Baction befindet, und Droite erklärt ihnen, dass sie sich beeilen müssen, damit sie nicht zu spät kommen, woraufhin Yeager, Gauche und Droite sich zurückziehen. Erneut treten Gauche und Droite in der Herakles auf, wo die Helden sich bis zum Maschinenraum vorgekämpft haben, nur um dort von Zagi angegriffen zu werden. Zagi zerstörte das Steuerpult, mit dem es Rita Mordio zuvor gelungen war, die Herakles zum Stehenbleiben zu bewegen, woraufhin die Festung sich erneut in Bewegung setzt. Außerdem hatte er die Helden mit einem Aer-Angriff so hart getroffen, dass sie zu geschwächt sind und sich nicht mehr bewegen können. Ehe Zagi sie töten kann, wird er jedoch überraschend von Gauche und Droite angegriffen und schließlich von Yeager mit einem einzelnen Schuss endgültig aus dem Fenster befördert. Gauche und Droite heilen die Helden und berichten davon, dass Alexei Estelle zur Schwerttreppe von Schloss Zaphias gebracht hat. Danach ziehen sie sich gemeinsam mit Yeager zurück. thumb|300px|Gauche und Droite bekämpfen Yuri im Vorspann Gauche und Droite begleiten Yeager nach Zaude, wo er von Alexei den Befehl erhalten hat, die Helden aufzuhalten, damit er die Formel von Zaude berechnen lassen kann. Yeager verbot den beiden, an dem Kampf teilzunehmen, von dem er wusste, dass er vermutlich tödlich enden würde. Stattdessen sollten sie sich versteckt halten, was sie widerwillig taten. Hierbei sehen sie Yeagers Tod tatenlos mit an und erscheinen hinter den Helden, nachdem Yeager seine Abschiedworte gesprochen hat, die vermutlich mehr an Gauche und Droite als an die Helden gerichtet waren. Ohne ein Wort entfernen die beiden sich daraufhin. Im Laufe einer Nebenaufgabe, die in Capua Torim am Waisenhaus eingeleitet wird, können Gauche und Droite in Zaude in derselben Halle bekämpft werden, in der Yeager starb. Dadurch kann auch der "Herausforderungsbrief: Klaue des Leviathan" für die 100-Mann-Herausforderung im Kolosseum von Nordopolica erhalten werden. Droite erklärt den Helden, dass Yeager für Alexei arbeiten musste, weil dieser herausgefunden hatte, was Yeager getan hatte, um das Geld für das Waisenhaus zusammenzukriegen. Außerdem erkennen die Helden, dass Yeager Gauche und Droite befohlen hatte, nicht am Kampf teilzunehmen, was sie deshalb auch nicht getan hatten. Die beiden sind wütend und wollen sich abreagieren, wobei die Helden sie darauf aufmerksam machen, dass sie ihre Rache viel eher an Alexei richten sollen. Da auch dieser tot ist, kämpfen sie jedoch gegen die Helden. Nach dem Kampf verliert Raven den Taschenspiegel der Erinnerung, den er zuvor beim Mt. Temza gefunden hatte, als er Gauche trösten will und sie seine Hand wegschlägt. Gauche und Droite bemerken den Spiegel und ihnen fällt auf, dass er Casey gehört hatte, mit der Yeager in einer romantischen Beziehung gewesen ist. Raven übergibt ihnen den Taschenspiegel, woraufhin Gauche ihm als Gegenleistung Caseys Bogen überreicht, der in ihrem Besitz gewesen war. Die beiden ziehen sich daraufhin zurück und wollen noch einmal mit den Helden kämpfen, sobald sie stärker geworden sind. Dies kann fortan im Kolosseum geschehen. Kurzgefasst *Gauche ist zusammen mit Droite ein Mitglied der Klaue des Leviathan und untersteht Yeager, der sich der beiden angenommen hat. *Gauche und Droite sind stets gemeinsam und meistens in Yeagers Nähe anzutreffen. Er nahm die beiden auf und unterstützte auch das Waisenhaus finanziell, in dem die beiden nach dem Großen Krieg untergekommen sind. *Gauche und Droite beobachten Yeagers Tod im Kampf gegen die Helden in Zaude, ohne einzugreifen, weil Yeager dies von ihnen forderte. *Optional können Gauche und Droite in derselben Halle bekämpft werden, in der Yeager getötet wurde. Danach sind sie im Kolosseum anzutreffen. Wissenswertes *In Fan-Kreisen werden Gauche und Droite oft als Zwillinge bezeichnet und Yeager als ihr Vater, der sie adoptierte. Eine Adoption der beiden durch Yeager wird in Tales of Vesperia angedeutet, dass sie Zwillinge sein sollen jedoch nicht. *"Gauche" ist Französisch und bedeutet "Links". Passend dazu trägt Gauche das Zeichen ihrer Gilde an ihrem linken Bein, während Droite ("Links") ihres am rechten Bein trägt. *Gauche teilt sich ihre englische Synchronstimme Laura Bailey mit Cheria Barnes aus Tales of Graces f. Einzelnachweise Charakterliste en:Gauche Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of Vesperia Kategorie:Widersacher aus Tales of Vesperia Kategorie:Optionale Bossgegner aus Tales of Vesperia Kategorie:Gauche